


and all the magic we made

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: au/ah or Klaus comes back to Hayley’s doorstep five years after he ran off on her only to be greeted by a child, his child, to be exact.





	1. and you came in like a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It kills her to hear his voice again -

-

Klaus stares at the mahogany colored door positioned right in front of him - the numbers 316 are painted in bronze letters and hanging a little too much to the left side, just like always.

In these five years, the outside of her home had not changed. The same dark green moss decorated the doorsteps, a welcome mat that was grey with black paint stains still sat on the floor, and the same purple wind chimes were still there, ringing and dancing with the wind.

He wonders if he should knock. 

Well, he already flew across the globe just to see her. He might as well take a chance. Even if she doesn’t wanna see him at all.

Shit, what if she doesn’t live here anymore?

The thought just occurred to him. Or worse, she could be married. She could be living this amazing happy life and he’d just be ruining it. She could have a damn family by now. Or worse, she could have pets! Why didn’t he think about all this before? He was just all adrenaline and hope and now -

He’s just panicking.

C’mon, he tells himself, you can’t stand in front of her porch forever.

“Hi,” he suddenly hears, and he looks down and realizes that someone has already opened the door. “Who are you?” he looks down to see a bundle of long untamed blonde curls and dark brown eyes staring up at him.

She blinks twice, tilting her head to one side while locking eyes with the man before her. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?” she asks, sounding annoyed.

Klaus can’t bring himself to come to terms with it, with this. This…child. Her child.

“Sweetheart,” he finally brings himself to say, “Is your mother home?” he nervously releases.

She smiles widely as he speaks. “Mom! Someone is here for you!” The little girl screams, running back inside.

Klaus bites his lip, twiddling his thumbs and sweating. 

“Hope!” He hears another voice. “What did I tell you about opening the door without my permission?” She screams - running towards her front entrance.

He closes his eyes, he just can’t look at her right now. 

Is she still the same girl from back then? That bad-ass with her combat boots and leather jacket. Ripped jeans and old band tee, black nail polish and dark eyeliner. 

He smiles, then finally -

Klaus opens his eyes.

-

All her life, Hayley Marshall has been met with disappointment after disappointment. 

She grew up without her parents, jumping from foster home to foster home - until finally, she made a life of her own. Five years ago, she fell in love with a man who made her entire world turn pink and gold. Five years ago, she built a home with someone she has known her entire life. Five years ago, that man left her - while she was pregnant with his child.

Sometimes, she finds herself wondering why she didn’t keep looking for him. Why did she give up so easily? Why didn’t she stalk him online - he must still have some kind of social media, or at least a LinkedIn profile?

But, she couldn’t bring herself to be met with yet another disappointment.

If he wanted her back, he would’ve come back.

And yet, here he is, standing at her doorstep.

“Hayley,” he says and it kills her.

It kills her to hear his voice again - to see the way he’s standing there with the same grey sweater and blue jeans combo that he must have a dozen pairs of. With those same wispy blonde curls and bright ocean eyes - looking at her the same way they always have.

She swears that her hearts still races when she sees him because nothing has fucking changed.

“Hayley,” He repeats, with more desperation this time because she ends up walking towards him and closing the door in his face.

She slides he back against it, tears cascading down her cheeks as she can hear him knocking against the door, louder and louder.

-


	2. and there's a light at my door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He crawls into his bed - realizing just how much he still thinks of her.

-

No matter what the poets say, the Greeks got this one wrong - this is not how love goes.

Hayley sits against the door for hours, thinking about who she had just seen. It was Klaus Mikaelson, in the flesh - the boy who once helped her get an A in art history, the one who covered her bed with rose petals on their first anniversary, the man who left her while she was pregnant with his child -

He didn’t know about that.

The voice in her head always tries to justify her feelings towards him, but she knows she shouldn’t. He walked away and her whole world fell apart. She was alone, going through pregnancy, going through Hope’s birth, going through raising a little girl.

And all that should be enough to quiet her sense of regret.

“Mommy,” Her daughter squeaks, making her way towards her mother. “Are you sad?” she wonders, with cute little head tilted to one side. 

Hayley smiles, braiding her fingers through her shinning blonde curls. “Hope,” she whispers softly, “I’m sorry I…I’m okay sweetie,” she finally says.

To her dismay, Hope looks unconvinced. “Are you crying because of the man who was at the door?” she asks.

That’s her father, Hayley finds herself realizing. And she feels stupid - all this time, she’s been thinking about herself, but how in the world was she supposed to explain this to her kid? That her father was back? That he didn’t even know about her until today?

“Come here,” Hayley opens her arms, allowing her daughter to hug her. “That man and I have a complicated relationship, it’s hard to explain,” she decides to tell her, which is probably enough for a four year old to understand.

“Well,” Hope shrugs, “Is he a bad man?” she questions again.

She takes a long breath, wondering if she should really taint her child’s image of her father even more. She wasn’t a vengeful woman - but more than that, she couldn’t lie to Hope. She deserved the truth. “It’s hard to say,” Hayley mumbles, “I don’t think so, not all bad at least,” she honestly tells her.

Hope takes a moment to think about things. In her four years, she’s learned a lot. Mostly through her mother. She’s learned to be curious and confident, to be compassionate and kind. She has learned to be there for people who need her. 

So, it’s not hard for her to be there for her mother.

“If he’s making you sad then,” the little girl whispers, “I hope he never comes back,” she says.

“Me too,” Hayley nods, resting her head over her daughter’s.

-

There is a saying he knows, about love, destiny, and fate. And he can’t be too sure how it’s supposed to play out - if only they could be like the movies - where she just sees him and comes running into his arms. If only they could be like the books, where she wakes up next to him, claiming to be his other half.

He crawls into his bed - realizing just how much he still thinks of her.

“Rebekah,” Klaus finally sighs, noticing the girl beside him shuffle around in their fresh sheets. Their hotel room is small and cramped, forcing them to share a bed, just like they did back when they were kids. He wants to revel in the nostalgia of it all.

Because, despite the dark of the night, Rebekah Mikaelson remains sleepless.

Just like all those years ago.

“You’re still awake,” Klaus sings.

She pops her pretty head out from under the covers. “I wanted to know how it went,” Rebekah says. “But since you’re back so soon, I’m guessing it wasn’t good,” she concludes, offering him a whiny little pout.

“No it wasn’t,” Klaus tells her, to her dismay. “She didn’t even want to see me,” he reveals, as he pulls a pillow over his head in shame.

“Well, I expected no less,” she offers, while rolling her eyes at her brother’s antics. To think that he was actually the older one. “You haven’t seen her in years Nik,” she reminds him.

He wonders how he should tell her about it all - about the rejection, the look in Hayley’s eyes, that kid -

“She has a child,” Klaus blurts out. “And she looks like me,” He goes on to say.

Well, that was easier to admit to her than he first thought it would be. 

Maybe he’s just in shock - could things really get any worse?

“What?” Rebekah releases, widening her eyes at her brother’s statement.

He takes his time to speak again. In all her eyes, she had never knows Niklaus to be the quiet type. He could be, at times, but that just meant that he was thinking of what calculative thing to say next. He wasn’t the type to listen - to care. But, this time, she thinks that things might be different for him.

“I think…” Klaus whispers softly. “I think I have a daughter,” he mumbles quietly, almost too quiet to hear properly. 

“Nik,” Rebekah exhales slowly, placing a reassuring hand on her brother’s shoulder. “This isn’t something to joke about,” she tells him, seriously. 

He pauses, meeting her gaze with a look of true fear and uncertainty in his eyes. “Sister,” he says. “I would never joke about something like this,” Klaus claims.

She hasn’t seen him look scared in a long time - the only time he acts this way is when they’re around their father. Mikael’s presence had always been unpleasant, but, since his passing, Klaus has been fearless. 

Until today, that is.

“So you mean,” Rebekah speaks again, swallowing hard before she reveals. her next words. “I might be an aunt?” she questions, tears gathering at the ends of her eyes.

Klaus places his hand over hers and squeezes it tightly. “And I might be a father,” he finally realizes, sounding broken.

Had he really put Hayley through all of this? All on her own? How could he do to this? How could he not know about this? How could he just walk back into her life and expect her to forgive him?

He was going insane - with all the questions he had and how they might possibly remain unanswered forever.

He couldn’t live with that.

Their story couldn’t end here - not like this.

“So,” his sister’s faint voice pulls him out of his spiraling, just in time. “What are you going to do about all this?” she asks.

Klaus inhales a sharp breath, hands shaking with anticipation.

“I don’t know,” he honestly says, trying his best not to break down in tears next to her. “I don’t know,” he repeats, exasperatedly.

No matter how many times he says it, he still feels the same.

He is utterly hopeless.

-


	3. and the rain is heavy on rooftops tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe, that’s worse than the amount of time she spent not thinking about him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long - been losing a bit of passion for writing and going through some rough and busy times. Hope this chapter is to your liking :)

-

She’s a bit of a hurricane, at times. Her anger and rage is enough to sweep away and destroy everything in her path - a weather storm of a woman, carrying the name of her ancestors with vengeance on her mind.

That is what Hayley Marshall is - a disaster in the making.

For the passed week and a half, Klaus hasn’t bothered her. He’s kept his distance, giving her space and she hates him for it. She might even hate it more than she hates him for leaving.

Because this way, he’s still on her mind - relentlessly. 

And maybe, that’s worse than the amount of time she spent not thinking about him at all. It took her years to forget him - to not think of his lips every time she closed her eyes, to not think of his hand and how perfectly in fit around hers, to not think of his smile -

It took everything to leave it all behind.

But now, here she is, sitting at her laptop at five in the morning on a Tuesday, Googling his name.

She had to see what he had been up to, all these years.

-

He spends his week moping around his hotel room - he felt as tired as the sea at night. After battling with all his tides, after carrying all his creatures back to shore, after all his passed lives rode his waves, he was done.

Exhausted, over.

Klaus couldn’t keep feeling this torn up - it was like there was a bomb inside of him, ticking away.

So, it comes as the largest surprise to him when he sees a Messenger notification from no one other than Hayley Marshall herself.

He quickly grabs his phone and stares at it for a long ten seconds.

It takes him a moment to realize that this is real and not just wishful thinking.

“What should I do? Do I answer her?” He finds himself questioning his reflection, as he paces around the room.

“Well if I do, I might say the wrong thing! But if I don’t, I would’ve come all this way for nothing - and I’ll never know anything about that little girl who might or might not be my child -” 

He stops himself, mid-ramble, mostly because he almost walks into a lamp but also because his could-be daughter pops in to his mind.

If he couldn’t do it for himself, he at least had to do it for her.

So, with every fiber of courage in his being, Klaus brings himself to open the message that Hayley had sent him.

-

Her stare is fixated on his pictures - mostly because he had not changed at all.

Maybe a few more wrinkles around the eyes and neck but, everything else was still the same. His smirk was still amusing but sinister at the same time. He still had paint on at least one if not more articles of clothing that he wore. And he still had that same expression in his eyes - just a glimmer of sadness in every picture.

She stops browsing his photos only to see how quickly he had messaged her back. She had sent him a simple ‘hey’ as a way to initiate conversation. She blames her cat-like curiosity, her brain that runs on impulsive decision making and her heart that never does whats best for her.

"Hi", he starts with, "how are you?" 

Her first thought is to fight him - to argue with him but, that’s not why she contacted him. That wouldn’t change anything. Confrontation is not what she wants.

So instead, Hayley sends him this: "Why are you back?"

He’s not sure what to say - so he decides to stick to the truth.

"For you", he types out, like it’s so easy for him.

Hayley bites her lip, holding back tears as she reads his reply. "Why now?" She asks him.

"I’m not sure - I just...I couldn’t get you out of my mind", He quickly sends.

She takes a deep breath, preparing herself to write out her next few words.

"What would you say if I told you to leave?"

He doesn’t even hesitate with his answer.

"I would leave."

She blinks twice - wondering about his honesty.

"And, if I told you to stay?" Hayley asks, again. 

He feels sweat running down his forehead, "I would stay", he simply says, following her lead.

She’s in disbelief, so much so, that she starts laughing.

"You know, you never listened this much back when we were together", Hayley types out, with a smile on her face.

Unexpectedly, he releases a chuckle - remembering all the good times they had together. He would always cherish his memories with her. 

"I know - I was foolish, back then." He types back, now feeling a mix of emotions. Sadness combined with relief that she was at least talking to him.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start. 

"You were." She goes offline after that, feeling a bit better about her recent progress with him.

She was doing this for Hope - for her kid who never got a father. Not for herself.

She has to remember that. That’s her only goal with all of this.

-


	4. and it's like we're young again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus can’t stop remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i’m sorry i suck so much at updating lol i’m just so scatterbrained y’all but i’m not giving up on this fic yet! hope you enjoy this update <3

-

Klaus is like a river, at times.

His course is smooth and soft-sailing as he makes his way to the diner he and Hayley would frequent as teenagers. It was strange - it was as if time had stopped there.

The same yellow and orange themes ran through the place, old leather chairs, the same old music that played a little too loudly at times, and old jukebox that barely worked.

And the same waiter working the same tables.

“Klaus?” he hears him say, as he turns around to come face-to-face with his old friend. “Since when are you back in town?” the other man asks, recognizing him right away.

It takes him a few seconds to put the pieces together - this was the same boy from his childhood: the one whom he taught how to tie his shoes, the one who he shared his lunch with, the one he saved from the bullies at school. 

“Marcel,” Klaus finally whispers. “I just came in a couple weeks ago,” he offers.

“Weeks?” Marcel exclaims, shaking his head. “You’re kidding? And you didn’t come see me?” He sighs, looking sad.

Klaus’s eyes gloss over his friend’s features once more - it was so eerie. Seeing Marcel as a man and no longer as the little boy who used to follow him around everywhere.

“I’m sorry,” he softly releases, placing a comforting hand over the other’s shoulder. “I’ve just had a lot to deal with,” he admits, truthfully.

Marcel rolls his eyes. “Some friend you are,” he chuckles, and when Klaus fails to laugh, he feels immediate regret. “It was a joke, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” he urges.

“It’s alright, I’m not really that offended by it,” Klaus shrugs, finally offering him a fond smile.

Marcel feels out of breath, almost.

He hadn’t seen his friend’s genuine smile in ages.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Marcel wonders, smiling back.

Klaus opens his mouth to speak again but -

Just then, Hayley walks in, as if on cue.

-

Every time he sees her - he remembers it all far too well.

Mornings with her hair in his mouth and the taste of stale coffee still fresh on her lips. How her legs would tangle with his, fingers intertwined all night long - the way her eyes would slowly open in the morning light.

Klaus can’t stop remembering.

“Thank you for considering talking to me again,” he tells her, sitting across from her at the table. Hayley doesn’t say much, instead, she quietly skims the menu and tries to catch Marcel’s gaze, who was busy serving another table.

Klaus decides that the best way to get her attention again is to ramble. “I recognize that you don’t owe me this - I’m grateful you have arranged this -”

“Would you stop talking like that?” Hayley cuts him off, with quite an angry tone. He raises a brow at her sudden frustration. But, she’s steaming at the ears and furrowing her brows, causing wrinkles on her forehead like she’s just about to chew him out again.

Like she used to when they were teenagers.

“This just…isn’t like you. What happened to you?” Hayley asks.

He doesn’t know the boy she used to love.

He can no longer recognize himself - the anger issues, the reckless drinking and driving, getting high every weekend and painting the town red.

That wasn’t him anymore.

“I-I changed,” he exhales, raking a hand through his curls. “I’m no longer that immature and foolish boy who once ran away from true love,” he confesses.

Her heart then races inside her chest.

“Klaus, you can’t say stuff like that - you don’t know me anymore,” Hayley tells him, holding back the tears once again. “I’ve changed too,” she says - with fingers wiping away her sobs.

He wants to reach out and touch her. He wants to reach out and hold her. But, he knows she won’t let him. He knows she will only reject him if he does.

“Hayley,” he murmurs instead, with kindness in his voice. “I want to be there for you this time, I want to make things right,” he repeats the words that were carved into his heart

“I don’t know if you can,” she whines, hands getting clammier and clammier by the minute.

“Then why invite me here?” he questions, sounding curious.

Her gaze drifts out the window - lost in her thoughts.

“It’s about…her,” Hayley truthfully says. “Hope - she deserves better than a bitter mother who keeps her away from her father. I’m trying to be better too,” she informs him.

Unfortunately for her, Klaus had a new found sense of optimism, this time around.

“So,” he begins again, inching his hand closer to hers. “I can meet her then? And be a part of her life perhaps?” his voice cracks under the pressure.

She finally locks eyes with him and notices the brightness they carry - the eternal positivism and hope in his look.

He wanted this so badly.

“I’m not sure about all that yet,” Hayley replies. “But, I’m wiling to give things a try. For my daughter’s sake,” she offers and for now, it’s enough.

It’s enough for him to just be able to see her, in person.

(At long last, the sun sets and she sees the reflection of it in his irises - all yellow and beautiful and she wonders if this is what it will take to finally thaw out her ice cold heart).

-

In the distance, there is a click-clack of high heels making their way down the street. 

A girl - all blonde and bouncy, parading her Gucci purse and perfectly manicured nails dancing against the doorknob before bursting through it - like a comical cartoon character.

“Nik,” she begins, voice high and pointed. “I’ve been waiting back at the hotel for ages - either you bring me my niece or I swear I will plant myself in her home and refuse to leave until I get the chance to hold her.”

And boom -

Chaos ensues, all over again.

-


	5. and if you fall too hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can’t be because of Klaus. It can’t be because of the softness of his voice, how he says her name, or even how he fucking looks at her. 
> 
> It can’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow fast updates! who has replaced me? also i can’t believe i’m fucking writing for #rebel but it just felt the right…for now anyway. enjoy the fic!

-

For the shortest time, the air fills with laughter.

Marcel hangs by their table - retelling old stories of back when Hayley used to swing around a baseball bat and skip class by napping on the roof. Klaus recalls a different version of her - one that cried during rom-coms and couldn’t cook even if her life depended on it.

She rolls her eyes and smiles - it was strange, being with her old friends again.

“Nik,” the doors burst open, with click of heels and bouncy blonde hair as yet another Mikaelson steps into the diner. “I’ve been waiting back at the hotel for ages - either you bring me my niece or I swear I will plant myself in her home and refuse to leave until I get the chance to hold her.”

She stands proudly - back straight and pointed shoes all polished and shiny. As always, Rebekah is a scene-stealer. She takes the attention of every single person in the room, especially Hayley’s and Marcel’s.

“Sister,” Klaus sighs. “Can’t you see that I’m in the middle of something?” He points to the two people sitting across from him.

The first person she notices is the brunette. “Oh,” Rebekah sings, taking a seat next to Klaus. “Hello Hayley, remember little old me?” she tilts her head to one side and bites her lip.

The other girl blushes, remembering the drunk kiss they shared at Kol’s fifteenth birthday party. “How can I forget?” Hayley smirks.

Rebekah smiles, acknowledges her reply with a nod and then, she turns to Marcel.

“You’re still working here?” she asks, while raising a brow.

He leans back, surprised by the lack of softness in her tone. 

But, then again, their relationship had never been stable. He supposes he can’t blame her.

“Well,” Marcel shrugs. “You know how I am - it’s hard for me to leave behind familiar places and faces,” he goes on to say, and unexpectedly, his glance shifts towards Hayley.

Rebekah’s jealousy had always been one of her ugliest emotions.

“Is your shift over soon?” the blonde jerks, interrupting his thoughts.

“Just about,” Marcel nods, rearranging his gaze and focusing it back on her. “Why do you ask?” He wonders.

Rebekah then stares at her brother with mischief written all over her face.

Klaus rolls eyes - this couldn’t be good.

“You’re coming with me, Nik and Hayley,” the Mikaelson sister exclaims, surprising the entire group. “I want us all to go out and catch up,” she decides.

And everyone else can’t help but follow along.

-

It takes little convincing - Klaus is lulled by Hayley’s mere presence, Marcel by Rebekah dragging him while clinging to his arm.

Which leaves Hayley.

She calls Davina, her babysitter, to extend her stay with Hope. It had been ages since she’d been able to have a drink with Marcel. That’s her excuse, she claims.

It can’t be because of Klaus. It can’t be because of the softness of his voice, how he says her name, or even how he fucking looks at her. 

It can’t be.

(In the night, they drink, they dance, and they fall. After Marcel and Rebekah drunkenly make out at the third club they end up bar hopping to. After Klaus and Hayley take each of their friends and help them hop in to a cab. After they get dragged back to the hotel with them and Hayley holds Rebekah’s hair while she throws up over the toilet. And Klaus listens to Marcel sing karaoke songs and dance around.

The four of them end up collapsing into bed together - 

and it’s just like old times again.

Eerily so).

-

Hayley wakes up to snoring.

She looks around the room with eyes barely open - the sunlight filters through the small crack in the curtains and there’s the soft sound of birds chirping in the air.

Rebekah’s long golden locks are in her face while Marcel’s feet were kicking at the back of her head. 

Hayley sighs - things really haven’t changed.

Even now, Klaus is in her arms - snuggling into her chest and breathing slowly.

(She slips out quietly, tip-toeing towards the entry-way where she had left her old sneakers. She looks back at her sleeping friends, knowing that she’s leaving behind an extravagant breakfast in bed, full of fancy french toast, expensive mimosas, room service for ages.

That’s just how the Mikaelsons were - decadent.

But, Hayley had her priorities now.

She wasn’t that girl anymore - the lavish Mikaelson lifestyle could not suit her).

-

There is a feeling rushing, bubbling up inside her chest as soon as she returns home. The feeling is incomparable, like a soldier coming back from war, like tired bones and empty hearts waiting to be filled.

Like the sound her voice when she hears footsteps.

“Mommy!” Hope squeals, as Hayley opens the door to her house.

The little girl runs into her arms, hugging her so hard she almost falls to the ground.

“Hey there Hope,” Hayley mumbles, as she softly ruffles her daughter’s hair. “I’m sorry I stayed out so late,” she hums, kissing Hope’s forehead.

“It’s okay,” she whispers, accepting her mother’s warmth. “Davina and I had a really fun sleepover,” she says instead, smiling widely.

Just then, Davina walks out in her pink bunny pajamas, rubbing her swollen eyes and yawning. 

Hayley releases a soft chuckle - looks like her daughter’s energetic behavior had really exhausted her babysitter. 

“Thanks so much for staying the night,” the mother exhales, with relief.

“Don’t worry about it,” Davina grins. “You know how much I love spending time with little Hope,” she offers, while patting Hope’s head.

The child notices the brightness in her mother’s face and can’t help but stare - she looked so happy, despite being desperately tired and in-need of much rest. 

“Did you have a fun night mommy?” Hope questions.

“I did, actually,” Hayley replies, picking Hope up in her arms. “Surprisingly,” she shrugs.

Davina looks confused, wondering what exactly happened last night.

“That’s good,” Hope answers instead. “I’m happy when mommy is happy,” she exclaims.

Hayley pinches her daughter’s puffy little cheek. “Well, you know what will make mommy really happy?” she asks.

“What?” Hope wonders, tilting her sweet little head to one side.

Hayley takes her daughter, and Davina’s hand, guiding them both into their kitchen.

“Having breakfast together,” she sings - happily making her way towards the cereal box.

Sure, partying last night was fun and all, but moments like this are really what Hayley lives for.

Nothing else could really compare.

-


End file.
